Many persons use the Internet to research products and services, as well as to make purchases. Users may use a web browser to navigate to a web site by clicking on a hyperlink on a search engine results page, a third-party web site, an email newsletter, a web-based display advertisement as well as on other sources. Users may also type in the web address of the desired website directly into a web browser. The user may be directed to the top level domain (TLD) of the destination web site or to any other page of the web site, together commonly referred to as “landing pages”.
Some landing pages are standard web pages that display information to the user and allow them to easily navigate to other locations on the web site for more information. The goal of the web site is for the user to perform a specific action, on the landing page or on another web page, which might be to purchase a product, subscribe to a newsletter, request a sales call, etc. When a user performs the desired action, it is commonly referred to as a “conversion”. Other times, landing pages are highly focused web pages that provide minimal, if any, opportunity to navigate away from the landing page. This design is to motivate the user to immediately perform a specific desired action, which is commonly referred to as a “conversion”.
Many factors influence whether a user arriving on a landing page converts or not. Those factors include the content of the landing page, the title of the landing page, the header text on the landing page, the offer on the landing page, the graphical elements on the landing page, the layout of the landing page, the fonts and colors used in each aspect of the landing page and a variety of other factors. The area of experimentation with each of these factors on a landing page to increase the rate of generating conversions is commonly known as landing page optimization.